The Intruder
by jennypc
Summary: Sebastian has been away on a business trip, Blaine is alone in the apartment and someone tries to 'break' in!


It's a Friday evening, 2am and the apartment is silent apart from the low hum of the television and Blaine making his way into the kitchen to grab his fifth beer of the night.

He'd been planning to go to bed hours earlier and tried with all his might to get himself to go to sleep but for some reason his body is rebelling, meaning that he had spent the past two hours, lying on the sofa in the lounge, donned in only a pair of red boxer briefs, drinking beers and watching crap late night TV.

Sebastian had been away for the past two weeks, a business trip to Vancouver, with two more weeks remaining and although they speak, Skype and text all day, every day, the apartment isn't the same without him and Blaine has come to realise that this whole staying up till 3am most nights before finally passing out on the sofa, is his body telling him that, no, he didn't like Sebastian going away and yes, he did miss him. A lot.

So here he is, for the thirteenth night in a row, unable to sleep and trying to occupy himself with anything but thoughts of his boyfriend.

As he reaches the fridge, pulls it open, grabs a beer and slams it shut again, he hears something.

A small click. The door.

He stands frozen on the spot, because, shit, someone was breaking into the apartment and this is his worst fear.

The fear of someone who he didn't know breaking into the apartment, stealing all the belongings they can get their hands on before knocking him out for six as he hysterically shouts_ 'I'm calling the police!_'.

Most people would have worse fears, but when Blaine is alone, this is his ultimate nightmare.

He stays as still as he can, thinking of possible ways that he could protect himself but they all fall on deaf ears. The most logical is Sebastian's baseball bat and that was all the way the other side of the apartment, tucked away under their king size. Stupid useless baseball bat.

He settles for the next best thing, the cold bottle of beer in his hand and raises it slowly above his head and waits.

After the first, there is a second, then a third click and then everything goes silent.

It stays that way for a minute or so and then the shuffling of footsteps can be heard. Slow, echoing footsteps that were making their way through the apartment. The light stays off, because obviously if you're going to rob someone, why the hell would you turn the lights on?

The footsteps get louder and Blaine starts to panic and silently curse Sebastian for being in such a good lawyer, causing him to be called to do cases in different cities, in different countries, in Van-fucking-couver. He silently eff's and blinds the fancy hotel that's Sebastian is currently staying in, with its big comfy beds, room service, all you can eat buffet where he is no doubt fast asleep blissfully unaware that Blaine is about to be attacked, possibly murdered, by intruders.

Blaine can hear breathing and he's not entirely sure whether it's his own, or the mad person who is currently scanning the hall way for what he can get his hands on. He tries to hold his breath, not to give himself up.

His eyes are watching the doorway, glued to it in fact and this is where Blaine has the advantage, because he can see the shadows' projected onto the opposite wall thanks to the light from the TV screen.

Two seconds later a shadow does appear and before Blaine has a chance to charge forward, to attack, the light is switched on, filling the kitchen, catching him off guard.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Sebastian drawls, hands on his hips as his mouth turns up at the edges and lets out a deep laugh at the sight of Blaine.

Blaine who at this moment in time, is standing with one leg in front of the other, hunched forward slightly, beer bottle raised above his head, cave man style, sporting the most aggressive face he can pull, which isn't very aggressive at all.

"What the fuck are you doing!?" Blaine exclaimed, loudly and breathlessly, beer bottle still held high. "You scared the shit out of me!"

"Says the man who was about to hit me around the head with a glass bottle?" Sebastian replies, the smile on his lips growing more so, as his eyes trace their way up to the bottle and back down to the confused face in front of him.

"I thought you were someone breaking in, trying to rob us and then-"

"-murder you and leave you for dead? Yeah, yeah I know." Sebastian interrupts and the smile now reaches his eyes which quickly scan the rest of Blaine's body before he finally settles on the shorter man's face once again. "Hey."

"Hey yourself." Blaine replies, his lips tugging at the edges as he finally lowers the bottle, sliding it to one side on the counter top. "What are you doing here?"

"Case finished early." Sebastian states and moves forward, shrugging off his suit jacket and hanging it over one of the bar stools. "I can go again if you'd prefer." He adds with a grin, jabbing his thumb in the direction of the door. "You know, if you're busy." He concludes, taking another step forward so that they're only a meter or so apart.

Blaine rolls his eyes and folds his arms across his chest.

"No, my other boyfriend just left. You can stay. For now." He replies, his eyes dancing with laughter as Sebastian cocks his head to one side.

"I see." Sebastian murmurs and takes another step forward, this time closing the gap between them. His hands find their way to Blaine's hips and snake around his waist, grazing the skin with his nails "Miss me?"

"Mmm.." Blaine hums, and looks up as though thinking, only to receive a pinch on the hips from Sebastian which causes him to squeal. "Ok, ok. Yes. Like crazy. Did you miss me?"

"You have no idea." Sebastian states matter of factly and then he lunges forward, his lips crashing against the shorter mans, leaving them both a little breathless.

The kiss starts off hurried, desperate but soon turns slower, more intense as Sebastian pushes Blaine against the island counter top as he invades his personal space, chasing kisses down his neck and nibbling on the skin.

His hands and mouth roam as they try and touch every part of Blaine's body all at once. His fingers trail over the tanned skin just above the red boxer briefs, dipping into the waist band causing Blaine to let out a low moan and push forward into Sebastian with little success.

"Missed you so fucking much." Sebastian mumbles against the flushed skin of Blaine's neck and licks his way up to his mouth, letting out a moan of his own as he pushes up against him once again, rotating his hips slowly.

Blaine retaliates, rolls his hips against Sebastian causing them both to moan breathlessly into each other. Blaine lets out a small breathless giggle and rolls his hips again, causing Sebastian to growl louder.

"What did you miss, exactly?" Blaine enquires, seductively, pulling back from Sebastian ever so slightly and raising his eyebrows.

It has the desired effect because Sebastian simply grunts at that and within seconds his hands are gripping Blaine's hips, cupping his ass slightly as he lifts him up so that he is sitting on the counter top.

Just the right height.

Blaine's legs hook around Sebastian's waist as his arms hook around his neck and he uses his body to pull him in closer, causing their cocks to brush against each other.

They're hard. Rock hard and in all honesty, they have been since they laid eyes on each other. Two weeks apart has that effect. Especially when sex at least once a day if the norm.

Blaine starts to mouth at Sebastian's neck, his hands coming down to fumble on the buttons of his pristine white shirt. It's hurried and impatient and he misses them a few times causing Sebastian to pull his own hands back from gently massaging Blaine's ass to help speed up the procedure.

It doesn't take long and soon Sebastian is shrugging off his shirt as Blaine's hands roam over his toned stomach, tracing the outline of his six pack causing Sebastian to shiver and chuckle slightly because one of his weaknesses is tickling.

Just as Blaine is about to go in for another tickle, Sebastian's hands find his wrists and pin them down to the counter top.

"Don't even think about it." Sebastian growls against his lips and Blaine can feel the smile under his own, causing him to let out a laugh.

As tempted as he was, he doesn't, instead surges forward and captures Sebastian's mouth again, this time flicking his tongue over his lips, which open instantly as their tongues invade each other.

Sebastian lets go of his wrists, one hand stays pressed firmly against the counter, for support, the other finds its way up Blaine's chest, to his hard nipples, which he tweaks with his finger and thumb causing the shorter man to rut against the counter top and let out another gargled moan as Sebastian's tongue skims his teeth.

For leverage Blaine reaches out, grab's hold of Sebastian's trousers, links his fingers into the belt hoops and pulls them closer once again causing Sebastian to curse under his breath as his mouth finds its way to Blaine's jaw, then his neck, chasing kisses as he goes.

Blaine angles his head to one side giving Sebastian better access and within a split second the taller man is biting and sucking hard, marking the skin beneath his lips, causing the blood to come to the surface, leaving his mark which has been absent for the past two weeks.

Blaine moans into it, practically shoving his neck into Sebastian's mouth, because this, right here, is what gets him off. Sebastian's mouth all over him, owning him.

After about the fourth time of Sebastian pulling back, inspecting his work and then delving in once again to nip and nibble the pale skin, Blaine pulls on the belt hoops in a bid to get his attention as he lets out stuttered gasps.

"You-need-to-take-your-clothes-off. Now."

Sebastian freezes at that, pulls back cocking his head to one side, a glint in his eye.

"Oh really? What for?"

Blaine lets out a huff, pushes him backwards slightly and rolls his eyes, but he's laughing and smiling and instead of saying anything in response he simply, seductively, moves his hands to his waistband and starts to push his boxer briefs slowly down over his hips, his eyes never leaving Sebastian.

Sebastian watches, watches as Blaine reveals himself and as soon as his cocks free from the material, he's on him again, yanking at the red cotton, pulling it down his legs as quickly as possible until the shorter man is sat on the counter top, butt naked.

Sebastian's hands instantly go to Blaine's cock, grabbing it at the base and slowly thrusts up and down. They both let out groans at that because Blaine's missed Sebastian's _touch_ and Sebastian's missed _touching_ Blaine.

They're both a bit breathless and they both know that if they did this for long enough they would cum without going any further. Sexual frustration does that to you.

It's Sebastian who pulls back first, his hand leaving Blaine's cock, receiving a whimper in return and glare which says _'Why did you stop?!'_. It doesn't last long though as Sebastian's fingers trace their way down to Blaine's hole and start to slowly circle the tight ring of muscle.

"Oh." Blaine comprehends and smiles at Sebastian.

"That's why." Sebastian replies, leaning forward to press a chaste kiss on Blaine's lips before pulling back and watching his own fingers work.

Blaine hums into it, his hips start to move forward as his hands find the counter top and he leans back on his elbow, opening himself up, giving himself and Sebastian a better angle.

Sebastian grunts at that, the sight of Blaine spread out like an eagle, waiting for him. His eyes fill with lust and his fingers start to work harder, impatiently.

They circle his ring a couple more times before slowly inserting the first finger.

Blaine hisses as his muscles retract around the intrusion but as soon as he's adjusted he trusts against Sebastian's hand letting him know its ok to continue. And he does.

He twists and he turns and Blaine thrusts uncontrollably, his body demanding more and with that Sebastian slides in a second finger and they're both in their element. Blaine with the sensation of Sebastian working his ass; Sebastian being in Blaine's ass, feeling the muscles around him, imagining it's his cock.

As he works his fingers, Sebastian can feel Blaine tensing, can feel it building up inside of him. He flicks Blaine prostrate a couple of times to give him a sneak peek of what he's in for and then pulls his fingers out slowly, taking a step backwards, a grin on his lips.

"What-what-why did you stop!?" Blaine asks, his voice whiney, brow wrinkled in confusion.

"I have a surprise for you." Sebastian states causing Blaine to cock his head to one side. "I'll go get it."

Blaine moans and then watches as Sebastian makes his way towards the kitchen door.

"You better be naked when you come back!" Blaine states breathlessly, still revelling from having Sebastian's fingers inside his ass.

Sebastian turns on the spot, his eyes dancing, looks Blaine up and down and licks his lips. Blaine can see that he's already started to undo his pants and he blushes slightly at that.

"Already ahead of you, babe. Now wait here." Sebastian demands, trying his hardest to show his stern face, but the smile gives him away.

"Like I'm going anywhere." Blaine replies, motioning to his current state, legs hitched up, ass on show.

Sebastian laughs at that, his eyes scanning Blaine's body once again before locking eyes with him. "Finger yourself until I get back. I want you ready. Got it?"

And holy fuck. Blaine has definitely got it because before Sebastian even has chance to turn away, Blaine's fingers are at his hole causing Sebastian to moan as he sweeps out the door into the black, not so dangerous(anymore) hallway.

And Blaine fingers himself, nearly over the edge but each time pulls himself back because that's Sebastian's job. He wants Sebastian to make him come, hard, repeatedly and doesn't want to ruin the moment.

He loses track of time, as he works his fingers, the other hand slowly moving up and down his cock and doesn't even hear when Sebastian re-enters the kitchen. He's completely lost in it all. It's not until Sebastian speaks that he realises he's there and he allows his eyes to flutter open and look up at him.

"Jesus, Blaine. You're so hot."

He looks to the door way and Sebastian's there, naked, rock hard, ready or him and all Blaine can do in response is let out a small whimper as his mouth falls open slightly.

He watches as Sebastian makes his way back over to the counter top and smiles up at him, removes his fingers and pushes himself up slightly so that he can lean forward for another kiss.

It's gentle, no tongue, but send shivers through the both of them all the same.

"I have something for you." Sebastian murmurs against Blaine's lips, causing Blaine to wiggle on top of the counter.

"I know. It's called: Your dick."

Sebastian lets out a throaty laugh before his eyes turn black with desire and he shuffles in closer towards Blaine so that his legs are now pressed against the counter top.

"Well yes. But not yet." He drawls and laughs when Blaine lets out another whimper. "Lie back down."

And Blaine does. Instantly. In fact Sebastian's never seen him move so quickly. The base of his back is on the cold surface and his top half is propped up by his elbows, his legs are spread, showing all his glory and his head is cocked up watching Sebastian's every move.

"So, this is called a Booty Call Booty Buzz." Sebastian murmurs as he leans over him and waves a black dildo in front of his face. "And believe me; it definitely gives you a buzz." He concludes with a wink.

Blaine lets out a breathless laugh as he watches through eye lashes as the taller man unpops the cap of the lube that he has returned with, squirts it onto his fingers and spreads it along the length of the vibrator.

"You are kidding me. Booty Call Booty Buzz." Blaine mocks, once Sebastian finishes and fixes his dark eyes back on Blaine. "What kind of shit name is- Oh Fuck. Sebastian. Fuck." Blaine gasps through gritted teeth as Sebastian leans down and slowly starts to push the dildo into him.

"Told you it was good." The taller man drawls, his eyes never leaving Blaine as he twists and turns the vibrator in his hand, causing Blaine to whither about uncontrollably on the counter top.

"You-used-this-on-yourself?" Blaine stutters out in-between breaths.

"God, yes. Every damn day. Pretended it was you. Used to get off the phone and fuck myself with it until I came, hard. Sometimes I started before you'd even hung up." He replies matter of factly, a smirk playing on his lips. "Nothing compares to you though. Nothing at all."

"Oh-fuck. I-hate-you." Blaine mumbles, his head falls back against the surface as his eyes close and mouth falls open in awe.

"I don't believe that for a second." Sebastian mumbles as his lips find their way to Blaine's chest and start to nip as he slowly thrusts the vibrator in and out; his spare hand resting on his hip, pinning him to the counter.

Blaine ruts against the cold surface, eyes closed, fully opening himself up. The overwhelming desire to cum there and then is whizzing around his body as Sebastian's tongue traces its way around his nipples.

"S-Seb-want-now-" He breaths out through moans causing Sebastian to thrust harder and deeper. "Oh fuck-there!"

Sebastian's laugh vibrates against his chest as he twists and turns a couple more times before slowly pulling the vibrator out fully.

"Did you like that?" Sebastian asks, his voice teasing as Blaine tries to catch his breath.

Within seconds though, the shorter man is pushing himself up, scooting forward to the edge of the counter and hooking himself back around Sebastian, lips all hungry and desperate as he grinds their hips together, hard and slow, rubbing his now leaking cock against Sebastian's.

Sebastian moans at that, the sensation of Blaine nearly bursting at the seams with desire. His own hands find their way to Blaine ass cheeks, which he slowly grazes his fingernails over, pulling them apart.

"Want you." Sebastian mumbles against Blaine lips to which he simply receives a rut against his cock in return.

Without hesitation he moves Blaine so that he's at an angle, supporting him with his arms until Blaine finds his own leverage and is suddenly on him, pouncing and his hard cock is prodding at Blaine's entrance, eager and persistent.

Blaine is about to remind him to lube up but then he looks down and Sebastian's already done it. He doesn't know when or how, most likely when Blaine was flailing around minutes earlier, completely oblivious to anything else apart from the mind blowing sensation in his ass.

Sebastian sees him look and throws him a wicked grin before crowding him and pushing harder, this time pushing past the ring of muscle and slowly inside.

They both moan loud and slow, because, fuck, they've missed that feeling. Missed touching each other, missed being inside each other, missed everything.

Blaine mumbles uncontrollably, his head falling backwards once again, his back flat on the surface. Sebastian pushes slowly into him, his hands gripping his hips, trying to go as deep as he can go until he bottoms out.

They give each other a moment to readjust and make sure they're not going to cum there and then and eventually start moving, thrusting, grinding anyway they can. It's not elegant; it's needy and unsynchronized but perfect all the same.

The room fills with grunts and inaudible mumblings as Sebastian fucks Blaine into the counter, his mouth latching on to skin whenever he gets a chance. Blaine's hands come up to Sebastian perfectly coiffed hair and tangle them within it, pulling him in closer and deeper.

It's so uncoordinated and clumsy, but neither of them cares. They don't care when Blaine comes up a bit too enthusiastically and hit's his nose against Sebastian shoulder or when Sebastian slips causing himself to stumbles on top of Blaine, pushing himself in deeper and neither of them even notice when the bottle of beer, or weapon of choice as Sebastian will later refer to it, goes flying off the counter top, smashing on the floor, shattering into thousands of pieces, because, this, right here, is all they care about at the moment. Them. Together. As one.

And then finally they get it. The right rhythm, the right speed and Sebastian's cock is thrusting in and out, hitting Blaine's prostrate every time causing them both to shake and whimper with every push.

Usually it's Blaine who comes first but today it's Sebastian. He thrusts and thrusts and thrusts and he's now biting down on Blaine's shoulder trying to hold it back but suddenly he's reaching for Blaine hard cock and he's filling him up, cuming in his ass.

And that's what does it for Blaine, the sensation of Sebastian inside him, gripping onto him, slowly moving his hand up and down as he rides out his orgasm.

Blaine can feel his cum seeping into him and it pushes him over the edge, his own cock twitches under Sebastian's fingers and then it's spurting all over his chest like a water fountain in Vegas and he can't help but let out an exhausted laugh as he watches it leak from his tip and drop onto his stomach.

Sebastian laughs as well, slumping down over him, all energy drained as he looks up at him with adoring eyes.

They stay that way for a few minutes, Sebastian buried inside of him, chest to chest, bent over the counter, regaining their breath and allowing their heartbeats to get back to some kind of normal rate.

Eventually Sebastian pulls out, much to Blaine's disappointment who moans with pouting lips as he does, causing the taller man to laugh again.

He pulls Blaine up into a sitting position, places his hands either side of the counter and starts kissing down from his neck to his belly button, slowly lapping up the cum as he goes. Finally he stands up straight, crowding Blaine once again, leaning forward for a tender kiss, licking at his lips, sharing the taste.

"So, how much did you miss me?" Sebastian asks with a smirk.

"No more than usual." Blaine replies, rolling his eyes, his cheeks flush and give him away.

"Bullshit." Sebastian mumbles against his lips, smiling into him.

They stay like that for a minute or two, nipping gently at each other, tickling and kissing before Blaine eventually pushes Sebastian back, his hands rest on the taller man's chest as he slides down off the counter top.

"I'm all sticky." Blaine mumbles, frowning and looking down at his stomach. "I'm going for a shower."

"What about round two?" Sebastian replies, pulling him back in and nuzzling at his neck.

"I didn't say I was going alone." Blaine states matter of factly, pulling away from Sebastian and reaching behind him to pick up the black dildo that had been put to one side and forgotten momentarily. "Is this thing waterproof?" Blaine asks, his eyes full of mock innocence as he cocks his head to one side and looks at Sebastian with a smile.

"I dunno." Sebastian mumbles with a knowing smile in, grabbing hold of Blaine's wrist he tugs him in the direction of the bathroom. "Let's go find out."


End file.
